Moon on the Water
by braincandy1
Summary: When Harry's asked to meet a certain blond Ice Prince at the lake at midnight, what will happen?  Drarry one-shot songfic...thing.  Summary not that good...Rated T for slight language.


**A/N: **Whoa, it's been so long since I've written a fic for here. This is sort of maybe a songfic? There is a song in it, anyways. This is a one-shot Drarry fic...thing. I listened to the song on repeat for hours before and during the writting of this. It is by far my favourite song. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, am not J.K. Rowling, and as such I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own this song, **Moon on the Water by Beat Crusaders**. They, obviously, own it.

**P.S.: **For those you who have read **Big or Little?** my other fic, I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing it. I just can't get into the swing of it again.

**Moon on the Water**

"Hurry up, Harry! We're gonna be late for dinner!" Ron yelled, frowning at his friend who was moving slower than usual.

"You two can go on without me. I'll meet you guys there, alright?" Harry said as he slowly gathered his stuff. Hermione gave him a knowing look before grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him off towards the Great Hall. The last class of the day, Potions, had just ended and people were rushing to leave. Harry, however, lagged behind.

"Well, aren't you just the epitome of quickness, Potter?" Came a sneering voice on his left. Harry recognised it, and knowing who it belonged to sent his heart racing.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I don't have time for you." Harry said, turning to glare half-heartedly at the Slytherin Prince.

"Well, by the looks of it, you've got all the time in the world." Malfoy said, trademark smirk in place.

Harry let out a small, feral growl before turning back to his packing up. As he finished and was about to turn and leave, a hand grabbed his arm. Steeling himself for the possibility of a duel, Harry turned around slowly.

"What?" Harry said, glaring at the Malfoy. His gaze softened, however, when he took in Draco's appearance. The normally pristine and emotionless Malfoy looked rather dishevelled. He had bags under his eyes that made him look as if he hadn't slept in weeks, his normally perfect hair was slightly dishevelled and he looked, dare he say, nervous.

"Uhm…" Malfoy stammered, adding to the feeling Harry had that something wasn't entirely right with the other boy. "Meet me at the lake at midnight…please."

With that said the Slytherin Prince turned and left, leaving a shocked Harry behind.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Harry was having a breakdown.

"Come on, Harry. You have to go! You never know, he might surprise you." Hermione said, shoving the Invisibility Cloak back into Harry's hands.

"I don't know, 'Mione. I don't want to get my hopes up and then have them crushed when I get there and he's got a gaggle of his goonies, waiting to beat the shit out of me."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. Harry could be really stubborn when he wanted to be. Trying to get him to change his mind was like trying to change Professor Snape into a loving, caring human being. Near impossible.

"Look, Harry. I can't tell you much, but I can at least tell you this; Draco is not waiting for you with a gaggle of his goonies."

Harry stared at her for a second before realising what she had said.

"Wait, wait, WAIT. You knew about this? How?"

"Yes, I did. I'll tell you later. AFTER you've gone to see what he wants."

Harry glared at her before getting up and throwing his cloak on.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'll be blaming you when I'm sent to the hospital wing with various broken bones!"

"Fine by me! Off you go, it's close to midnight." Hermione said, waving him off. She watched as the Fat Lady swung open and closed, before sitting down in front of the fire to await Harry's return, which, when she thought about it, probably wouldn't be until early morning, if at all.

* * *

The closer Harry got the lake, the more nervous he got. What could Malfoy possibly want with him, besides to beat the stuffing out of him? Hermione had said that that wasn't what Malfoy wanted, but should he believe her? Hermione was his most trusted friend. He'd even trusted her enough to tell her about his little…"crush" on Malfoy, though it had really developed beyond a crush. That was something he couldn't tell Ron. But could he trust her with this?

Yes, he decided, he could. She'd never let him down before, so why would she now? This brought forth again the question of what Malfoy wanted with him. Harry knew he shouldn't be getting his hopes up too much, but he couldn't help it.

Ever since about fourth year, Harry had had a crush on Malfoy. It first manifested right before Malfoy had been turned into a ferret. His gracefulness as he jumped down from the tree, his robes tight against his lithe body. At first, Harry thought it was just a little thing, that it would go away after a while. He'd even tried dating other people, but he could never go through with it. It didn't feel right. It didn't make his feelings for Malfoy go away, either.

It was when he'd found Malfoy in the bathroom, crying, that Harry knew. He knew he'd never get over Malfoy. He also knew that he was completely and utterly in love with him. He'd wanted so badly to hold Draco in his arms and comfort him, kiss away all his pain and fear. But things had gotten out of hand before he could even step towards him.

As Harry arrived at the lake, he noticed that no one was there. He pulled off his cloak and sat on a nearby boulder, waiting. He watched the reflection of the moon sway in the water of the lake, waiting for Draco.

He waited for half an hour, and still no Draco. Harry still waited. As he watched the moon on the water, a song came to him and he opened his mouth and sang.

"_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear_

_Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah_

_I was sure  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

_Oh my fair…  
Floating like a bird that's in her wings  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
__Ah_

_I was sure  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years…"_

By the time he stopped singing, tears were streaming down his face. A sob escaped him and he buried his face in his arms.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Harry jumped at the voice, quickly whipping the tears from his face before he turned around. And there he was, standing behind him, a soft smile on his face, his hair shining in the moonlight, wearing a white silk dress shirt, partly undone, loose trousers and no shoes. Harry's heart stopped at the sight and his breath caught in his throat.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had trouble getting out of my dorm without being spotted."

He walked forward and sat next to Harry on the boulder. There was a few minutes of a tense silence in which all that could be heard was Harry's silent sniffling and both of their breathing.

"Why did you ask me here?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence. There was another tense silence before Malfoy spoke.

"I…I wanted to tell you something. Not so much wanted…I _need _to tell you something. It's been weighing on me for years…ever since fifth year."

Harry's heart skipped a bit at that. _Maybe he really does…no! Don't get your hopes up, you twit! He doesn't love you back and he never will! _Harry though, tears stinging his eyes. He waited for Draco to say something else, but he didn't.

"Well, what did you need to tell me?"

Draco took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Ever since fifth year I've been having these…feelings. I thought…that they were nothing, that they'd go away if I ignored them. They didn't, though. They only amplified until it seemed like nothing else mattered…nothing but those feelings…and who they were for."

There was another silence.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you think I'm some sort of therapist or something? If that's it, then you can just…stop…because…I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear about your infatuation with some dumb broad."

Draco laughed, his frame shaking with mirth. Tears were stinging Harry's eyes again, and he let them fall freely this time. The laughter stopped as Draco noticed the tears. His smile fell and his expression turned to one of concern, sadness and something like…realisation.

Slowly, Draco reached a hand out and whipped away Harry's tears gently, with the back of his hand before cupping Harry's cheek.

"I'd hardly call you a dumb broad, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened at the use of his name, and even further when what Draco said registered in his addled brain.

"You…what?"

Draco laughed again, this time, however, there was no happiness, only sadness and resignation.

"It's you, you twit. It's always been you, and it always will be. I love you, Harry bloody Potter, and I don't think I'll ever stop. I don't think I _can _stop."

Harry was shocked to say the least. Never would he have guessed that Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, could love someone like Harry Potter, Golden Boy.

"You…you…really?"

Draco gave him a sharp look and a soft, sad smile.

"Yes, Harry. Really. This isn't a joke, or a prank, or a way to humiliate you. This is the truth."

Harry was speechless. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at Draco, who was fidgeting and wringing his hands in his lap. Harry saw the tears in his eyes before Draco whipped them away.

"I…I should…go…"

Draco made to get up but was suddenly interrupted when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down.

"I love you too, Draco. I have since fourth year."

Draco's intake of breath was sharp and quick. Slowly, he turned around to face Harry, who still had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"You…do?"

Harry grinned.

"Yes, Draco. I do."

Every so slowly, Harry inched his way forward until their lips were just centimeters apart.

"And I won't ever stop."

**Fin**

**A/N: **Whatcha think? Review?


End file.
